1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cable connectors, and more particularly, to cable connectors of a type which are detachably connected to a steering lock device for making a mechanical connection between a part of a shift lever device and that of the steering lock device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in motor vehicles of an automatic transmission type, various safety devices have been proposed and put into practical use for suppressing a dangerous inadvertent rapid motion of the vehicle, which tends to occur when, after starting of the engine, a shift lever is moved from "PARK" position to other operative positions.
Some of them are shown in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publications Nos. 64-47432, 1-154928, 1-150877 and 1-114325.
The safety devices shown in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publications Nos. 64-47432 and 1-154928 are of a mechanical type using a cable. That is, in the safety devices of these publications, there is employed a so-called "AT shift lock system" wherein depressing a brake pedal induces disengagement of a lock plate from a detent pin for permitting movement of the shift lever from "PARK" position to other operative positions.
In the safety device of Publication No. 1-150877, there is employed a so-called "key interlock system" wherein when a key cylinder of a steering lock device assumes "ACC" (accessory) position, the shift lever can move from "PARK" position to other operative position and, when the shift lever is not at "PARK" position, the key cylinder can not be turned from "ACC" position to "LOCK" position.
Furthermore, in the safety device of Publication No. 1-114325, there is employed a so-called "shift lever lock system" wherein the movement of the shift lever from "PARK" position to other operative positions is permitted only when, with the key cylinder assuming either "ACC" position or "ON" position, the brake pedal is depressed.
The lock systems of the above-mentioned conventional safety devices generally include a control member which is positioned near the shift lever to control the movement of the same and a cable member which extends from the key cylinder of the steering lock device to the control member of the shift lever. That is, a movement of the control member caused by the movement of the shift lever has a certain effect on operative turning of the key cylinder.
However, hitherto, the manner of connecting the cable member to the key cylinder has been given little thought. In fact, the cable members disclosed in these publications include an outer cable and an inner cable which is slidably received in the outer cable. One end of the outer cable is connected through a connecting screw to a housing of the steering lock device and the other end of the outer cable is connected to a support of the shift lever. One end of the inner cable is connected to a slider in the steering lock device and the other end of the inner cable is connected to the control member of the shift lever.
The slider is slidable between a blocking position wherein the slider blocks rotation of the key cylinder and a release position wherein the slider is kept away from the key cylinder. The connection between the slider and the inner cable is made by a connecting pin which passes through respective openings formed in the slider and the inner cable. A retainer clip is fixed to the connecting pin to prevent falling of the pin from the connected parts.
However, due to their inherent constructions, the above-mentioned conventional lock systems have the following drawbacks.
First, because the retainer clip has a specially designed configuration, fixing the clip to the connecting pin needs a skilled technique and considerable time. In fact, such fixing is carried out by using a special tool.
Second, the connection of the outer cable to the housing of the steering lock device by using the connecting screw is very troublesome. In fact, such connection requires stretching of an operator's hand or hands awkwardly under, up, and around the steering lock device. During this, a screw driver held by the operator tends to abut against a dashboard of the vehicle, which seriously obstructs the connecting procedure.
Third, disconnection of the cable member from the housing of the steering lock device is troublesome and time consuming because of use of the connecting screw. This becomes much severe when, due to loss of a key, change of the steering lock device is necessary.